


What The Waves Took

by TaylorGuy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate chapters will be marked with AU, Angst, Character Death, Crying, Explicit Language, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm a horrible person, Lots of Crying, M/M, Memorials, My friend said I'm evil when they read this, POV Alternating, Tsunami (9-1-1 TV), Whump, mentions of vomiting, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorGuy/pseuds/TaylorGuy
Summary: Buck isn't present at the field hospital when the 118 arrives with the survivors that include Christopher. The team soon finds out why.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 49
Kudos: 330





	1. Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is my first fan-fic I've ever uploaded, so hopefully it's decent!  
> Feel free to leave any suggestions on ways it can be improved if it needs it haha.  
> Special thanks to my friend Clark for betaing this for me, despite them not knowing a thing about the show!

Eddie made his way through the maze of crowded and noisy tents that had been put up in the parking lot of the field hospital, to help his team with the survivors of the mass carbon monoxide poisoning that they had just arrived with, once again feeling relieved that Christopher was safe with Buck and far away from this mess.

Upon stepping out from the rows of tents to where his team was helping unload people from two...were those postal trucks? Eddie couldn't wait to hear the story behind that. And that was definitely more than 17 patients, they must have rescued more people on the way to the hospital. Eddie started to approach the smaller truck to help, as a woman with a child wrapped in a red jacket climbed down and helped the child stand up.

"Ma'am do you need-" Eddie's words quickly died in his throat, as the red jacket fell away, exposing a yellow stripped shirt that looked identical to the one his own son had been wearing that morning, and the kid jerked his head towards his voice.

"D-Daddy?" Christopher asked shakily as he started to cry.

Eddie didn't even bother to say anything as he ran to embrace his son, pulling him against him and petting his hair as his son sobbed into his shoulder. "Shhh, it's alright mijo, daddy has you, your safe now." His heart shuddered in his chest as his son clung to him as tightly as he could as his sobbing intensified, his mind racing as he wondered why Christopher was here, glancing up at the woman who had been with him, who was now crying in what Eddie assumed was relief, he tentatively asked. "Why... where...?"

The woman took a shuddering breath before replying. "I found him on top of an awning, he was alone and unconscious so I...I took him with me, he only woke up right as we arrived here."  
Eddie's brows furrowed at the woman's words. _**(Christopher had been alone? Where was Buck then? Where had they even been to have been caught up in this?)**_

As if sensing his father's thoughts, Christopher sniffled and pulled his head away from his shoulder. "I...I asked Bucky...to take me t-to the pier." Christopher shuddered and let out another sob as he continued speaking, "The wa-water came in but, Bucky got us onto a-a firetruck, he...he helped others on as well...b-but when the water went back, som-some of us fell back in, an-and I saw Bucky jump in after us..." Christopher's eyes then widened in realization that Buck wasn't with him anymore, his breathing quickly gaining speed as he started crying again. "Daddy where's Bucky? Where's my Buck!?" Christopher wailed as he buried his head back into his father's shoulder.

Eddie just crouched there, arms around his sobbing son as the weight of the words sunk in. They'd been at the pier. They had been safe until the receding wave. Buck had dived in after Christopher. Christopher was safe. Christopher had been found alone. Alone. Which meant...Buck. Buck was missing. Buck was missing. The heart of the 118 family was missing. The man that Eddie trusted more than anyone else to keep Christopher safe was missing. The man that Eddie was falling in love with was missing.

That realization broke something inside of him, and Eddie wrapped his arms around his son as tightly as he could without hurting the boy as he started crying himself. "I...I don't know mijo, but we'll find him, we'll find him." Eddie whispered to Christopher, unaware that his team had gathered around them and overheard most of the story. Eddie startled when a pair of arms wrapped around him and Christopher, glancing up at a teary Hen who just silently nodded and pulled them closer as both boys sobbing intensified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, first chapter is a bit short, but later chapters will be a bit longer.  
> I do plan on doing some alternate chapters that change the ending and flow of events a bit, and will update this area to help guide anyone to the alternate story path from this first chapter once I get them done, assuming I don't lose my enthusiasm and abandon this >.>'


	2. Athena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena is dispatched to search for possible looters, instead she makes a heartbreaking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, major character death and mildly graphic description of a dead body.

Athena sighed at the debris illuminated by the headlights of her car, there was no way any vehicle was going down this street tonight. Turning the engine off, Athena pocketed her keys as she stepped out of the car and pulled out and turned on her flashlight as she made her way towards an opening in the debris.

Stepping through the debris and onto the slightly more navigable street past it, Athena was silently grateful that they had received a call about suspected looting in this area, as it gave her a distraction from the events of the last hour. Doing a field amputation on the Captain of the 133 had been rough, but seeing the relief on his crews, no, his families, faces when they arrived at the field hospital had made it worth the nightmares she'd probably have the next time she slept.

Walking down the street, sweeping the beam of the flashlight along the storefronts and piles of debris, her thoughts shifted towards her own family. She knew that Michael, May and Harry were safe, but was worried about how shook up May had still been when she had left with her father and brother, but that was to be expected after staunching a woman's bleeding neck for what felt like hours, but that woman was going to live because of how brave her baby girl had been and she couldn't be prouder of May for remaining as calm as she did in the situation.

As for the rest of her family, god she couldn't even begin imagine what Bobby and the rest of the 118 had witnessed today and tonight, she knew that Eddie was at the field hospital helping there, and last she had heard was that Bobby, Hen and Chim were responding to a suspected carbon monoxide leak, but was otherwise fine. When she had spoken to Eddie at the field hospital earlier, he had told her that Hen had heard from Karen earlier that day, and that she and Denny was safe, that Christopher was with Buck, and his Tia was with his Abuela, so Athena knew that she was fortunate that her family, as big and messy as it was, was all safe tonight.

Just then the beam of the flashlight illuminated the vague outline of a person in the distance, making Athena drop out of her thoughts as she unholstered her gun and slightly crouched down as she approached the person.

"LAPD!" Athena shouted as she got closer to the person, who had yet to move, shining her flashlight on them, she realized why they hadn't moved, because it was the body of a man, pinned against the windows of a store by some debris, with his head partially face down on what appeared to be a street sign. Athena sighed as she straightened her stance and re-holstered her gun, shaking her head sadly at the loss of yet another life, she started to reach for her radio to call the location of the victim in when she noticed a red mark on his face that made her drop her hand.

"No...it...it can't..." Athena gasped out as she ran over to the body, almost tripping on the curb in her haste. Reaching the body she laid the flashlight down on the sign and reached for the man's head, praying that she was mistaken as she lifted it up.

But there was no mistaking that birthmark or those pretty, yet lifeless blue eyes, frozen wide open and starting to cloud over. "NO. NONONONO! BUCK! NO!" Athena screamed at the sight of the man she considered a son. Sobbing, Athena rubbed his cheek before she gently laid his head back and started pulling at the debris that was pinning him against the window, because damn it she was not leaving him there. She vaguely registered the noise of the flashlight as it clattered to the ground as the sign shifted, and with it Buck, who started to fall over before she caught him and was able to pull him away from the debris to a clear section of sidewalk.

Falling to the ground with him, Athena pulled him up against her and buried her face into his hair as she sobbed and rocked him. "Buckaroo, oh god Buckaroo, I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry. Why, why, why you of all people." Athena whispered softly before kissing his head as another round of sobs broke through.

Athena didn't know how long she had been sitting there on the sidewalk, holding Buck, no, holding her son, it felt like hours but could have just been minutes, the notion of time having slipped away, but now she realized she needed to get Buck somewhere else, so she slowly stood, lifting Buck up with her as she did, and started the difficult job of getting him back to her car.

Reaching the car, Athena leaned Buck against the car, holding him up with one arm as she opened one of the back doors. As she went to move Buck into the car, a voice called out from behind her, startling her, almost causing her to let Buck fall.

"Excuse me, officer?" The young man started before letting the rest of his words drop as he saw what she was doing. "Umm...is...is everything alright? Are you alright?" He tentatively asked.

Athena looked at the young man, who couldn't be older than 16 or 17, before letting out a small sob. "No... I'm not alright...this man." Athena gestured at Buck as she spoke "is my adoptive son and...and..." Athena sobbed as she struggled to say the words, not noticing the teen stepping closer towards them, sad expression on his face.

"It's ok, I understand." He softly said as he came up to them. "Do you need help?"

Athena gasped slightly before nodding. "If...if you don't mind."

The teen smiled sadly at her as he moved to the other side of Buck. "I don't mind at all Officer. I'm sorry for your loss." Athena nodded as she and the teen lifted Buck into the backseat of the car and laid him down, Athena buckling him in to keep him from rolling over.

Turning to the teen, Athena grabbed him and wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you, thank you so much" Letting the boy go, she clapped him on his shoulders as she collected herself. "Your a good kid. Thank you."

The teen ducked his head a little. "It's no problem Officer, again I'm sorry for your loss, and I'm sure you want to go so..." He stepped away and smiled softly at her.

Athena bit her lip before responding. "It's ok, was you needing any help? I can call someone for you if you do..."

The teen shook his head and let out a small laugh. "Heh, not really, I was going to ask if you had any water but that's not that important."

Athena shook her head and smiled softly. "No, it's fine, I do have some water in the back, let me get it for you...it's the least I can do after you helped me." She stepped towards the back of the car, gesturing for him to follow her. Opening the rear hatch, Athena leaned in and grabbed a six pack of bottled water and handed it to the teen, who carefully took it.

"Th..thank you Officer. Umm..." The teen bit his lip and glanced at the backseat of the car as Athena closed the hatch. "That man...the mark above his eye, is that a birthmark?"

Athena turned and nodded at the boy. "Yeah, it is...why?"

The boy frowned deeply at that and shifted the water in his arms as he looked down. "I think he might have been the person who saved my cousin-" Athena's breath shuddered as the boy continued speaking. "she worked near the pier, and she said that afterwards, a man with tattoos and a mark above his eye helped her and some others onto a firetruck, but that when the water receded, he jumped in after some people who fell in when something hit the truck, and she asked me to let me know if I saw him..." He then shifted and let out a small sniffle. "I'm really sorry that he didn't survive, but I'm so, so, so grateful that he saved Catalina, she's like a big sister to me and..." He glanced away before turning back with a sad smile on his face. "Thank you, and thank him. I know that my cousin and I will always remember him."

Athena tried not to sob again as the boy hugged her. Returning the hug she stroked his hair before stepping away. "Before you go...can I ask what his name was?" The boy tentatively asked while biting his lip again.

Athena smiled wistfully as she spoke. "His name is Buck."

The boy nodded before he replied "Thank you, and my name is Patton. Patton Averson. My cousin is Catalina Flores. And we'll be thinking of you and your family." He nodded again before turning and walking away Athena stood and watched him for a moment before getting in the car and starting the drive to the field hospital, wondering how she was going to break the news to her fiance and the rest of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. Hope that you all like the story so far, and are looking forward to more angst, screaming, crying and heartbreak in the later chapters.  
> This chapter ended up being longer then I anticipated because I decided to add Patton in to help give Athena a little bit of comfort, and it just kinda grew haha. Plus there just isn't enough fiction that references the people that Buck saved that day, and the fact that the show didn't is a damn travesty that should be fixed in S4. :|


	3. Bobby & Chim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby confesses something to Chim at the field hospital. Athena arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! It took me a while to plan out this chapter in my head, and then I procrastinated writing it because I'm a lazy panda. >.>'
> 
> This chapter hasn't been betaed so please let me know if you spot any mistakes or anything, as I'm trying several new things with it. I'm trying to have it be from the POV of both Bobby and Chimney, as well as doing different formatting for internal thoughts, and phone messages and the like so...heh. If the format changes make it easier to read, please let me know so I can go back and update the other chapters with the new style.

Bobby huffed as he slid his hands over his face, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, taking a moment to try and compose himself, alas, someone speaking from behind him slightly startled him and ruined that attempt.

"Hey Cap, Hen and I got the boys settled down inside, Hen's still with them checking on Christopher, and trying to get Eddie calmed down." Chim said as he approached, before stopping and cocking his head at Bobby who had appeared to jump a little. "Uhh, everything ok Bobby?" He asked, his concern leaking into the words.

Bobby turned around and waved a hand dismissively as he replied. "Yeah, I was just thinking and didn't hear you approach, that's all. How's Christopher?" He was genuinely concerned about the boy, the fact that it deflected **_(For now, he'll ask eventually, Bobby's brain retorted.)_** any probing from Chim was an added bonus.

Chim ran his eyes over the older man, noting the tension in his shoulders, knowing that Bobby was most likely telling a half-truth at best, sighing and shaking his head slightly, resolving to come back to his question, Chim smiled as he replied.

"Christopher is fine other than some cuts, bruises, and mild dehydration. We couldn't find any external signs of a head injury, nor is he showing any signs of a concussion. Hen thinks that the reason he was found unconscious is because of sheer exhaustion from treading the water and getting himself onto the awning."

Bobby nodded in relief before sighing and running his left hand through his hair. "This is all my fault." He suddenly blurted out in a shaky voice, the feelings of guilt and worry overwhelming his desire to hide his actions.

Chim's face scrunched up in confusion at that sudden statement before he started to respond and reassure Bobby. "Bobby, no it's -" Bobby cut him off before he could finish though.

"Yes it is, Chim. I... I'm the one that was preventing Buck from coming back to work after the embolism. Not the higher ups, me it was all me."

Chim gaped at the unexpected confession from his Captain as his brain floundered for a response. "But...why?" Is all that his brain managed to supply him. _( **Gee thanks brain, Chim sarcastically thought.)**_

"Because...because I've already lost two kids, Chim. And I'm scared of how I would react to losing another!" Bobby spat out. "But no, because of me an eight year old boy has gone through only God knows what and the man that is like a son to me is missing! If I hadn't blocked Buck from coming back to work, he would have been with us. Christopher would have been with someone else and nowhere near the damn ocean."

Chim bit his lower lip in mild frustration as Bobby blamed himself for this. "Cap...Bobby, you're not responsible for this - " Chim paused mid-sentence as he saw a familiar figure approaching them, he waved and called out to them, causing Bobby to look at him in confusion before turning in the direction he was waving at. "Athena, hey!" **_(Thank goodness you're here, I'm not sure I can comfort Bobby alone. Is what Chim would have liked to added on to that if he could.)_**

Athena walked up to the two men and stopped next to Bobby, reaching out and taking his one of hands in hers and squeezing it. "Bobby." She softly said as she rubbed her thumb over his wrist. "I need you to come with me." Glancing over at Chim as she stated that, her gaze flicking to the ground before adding on. "I need you to come with me as well, Chim." And before either man could respond she was turning and silently pulling Bobby along with her.

Chim quickly moved to catch up to the two, falling silently into step behind them, chewing on his lower lip as the mood seemed too serious to speak as Athena led them to the backside of the hospital where most of the emergency vehicles were parked.

Stopping a few feet away from her car, Athena wrapped her arms around Bobby as tightly as she could, earning a slight "Oof." from the man, hugging him from the side.

Bobby wrapped his arms around his fiancee, concerned because of how she was acting. "'Thena, babe, what's going on?" He asked while looking down at her, his worry increasing when she avoided looking him in the face as she took a deep breath.

"Bobby..." She started before sighing and glancing at Chim. "Chim...can you open the back door of my car for me?" She asked as she felt Bobby's worried gaze on her, and saw the very baffled look upon Chim's face, who nodded slowly as he stepped towards the car while speaking."

"Okaaaay...this is all a bit weird Athena..." Chim said as he nevertheless followed her request and stepped towards her car, grabbing the door handle he started to open the door while speaking. "This better not be some kind of -" his words fell off as he opened the door of the car, because laying on the backseat with a blanket covering him from the neck down, was a pale, lifeless body. One that any member of the 118 would instantly recognize. The body of the kindest member of their family. The body of Buck, eyes closed and looking like he was peacefully asleep.

Bobby watched with apprehension as Chim opened the door. Fearing that it was bad news. "This better not be some kind of -" Chim was saying as he opened the door before he stopped and just gaped. Bobby blinked as he saw the body laying on the backseat, before falling to his knees, Athena sliding down with him, her grip never loosening, screaming as they both started sobbing. "Nonononononono." Is all he was able to choke out as he shuddered with sobs, while his fiancee rubbed his back and spoke to him between her own sobs.

"I know, I know." Athena softly said to her fiance before she herself was unable to speak due to sobbing.

Chim took a step away from the back door as Bobby screamed while falling to the ground with Athena, who was sobbing as well. Backing up against the car, Chim slowly slid down the side of the car until he was sitting on the pavement, in absolute shock.

Buck couldn't be dead. He was Buck. He survived a bombing, a ladder truck on top of him, and an embolism for fucks sake. Some stupid water couldn't have gotten him, it was just water and Buck was...Buck...was gone. Chim gasped out a sob as it finally registered that he'd lost yet another person he considered family.

Chim sat there silently crying, the sounds of Athena and Bobby sobbing shattering his heart even more, because he knew they saw Buck as their son and that it must be hurting them even more. He was snapped out of his thoughts as his phone dinged, wiping his eyes with one arm as he pulled his phone out, he saw a message notification from Hen, and unlocked his phone to reply.

**QueenOfDaRoost: So Chris is zzz, I'm trying to get Eddie to join him in zzzland. Where are you & Cap?**

**ChimChim: good. get Eddie to sleep. dont leave hem. ust sty thre.**

Chim broke down crying as he typed, probably screwing up the last part of his response because of it but he could care less at the moment. Then he saw the chat head next to Hen's and it felt like everything fell to his stomach, scrambling to his feet as another message came in.

**QueenOfDaRoost: Ok? Chim is something going on?**

He ran to some nearby bushes and stumbled to his knees as he started vomiting. Falling backwards into a sitting position after he finished expelling the contents of his stomach, and a few dry heaves, Chim wiped his mouth with one of his arms right as another sob broke through. What was he going to tell Maddie? How was he going to tell Maddie? Just the thought of telling Maddie was already making him feel sick again.

His phone started ringing as he spiraled, which snapped him out of his thoughts as he went to check it, figuring it was Hen calling to find out what was wrong. But no, the universe apparently had a cruel sense of humor that night as the name showing on the caller id read: **Maddie (Fav Buckley <3)**

Chim let out a small sob as he stared at his phone, before warily swiping to answer and holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Chim!" Maddie's slightly upbeat voice tinned through the speaker. "Things are finally calming down here at dispatch, so I'm getting to head home. How are things going for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should hopefully have another chapter or two (or more) out this week, but if I don't feel free to scream at me to stop being lazy and get to work! Meanwhile, below is some ramblings of mine in case any of you are interested in that.
> 
> So in the time between writing this chapter and the last, I finished S3 of the show and seriously just screw Abby. In fact it made me dislike her character so much that her appearance(s) later on in this will probably include cussing and screaming, directed at her, by various people. I also watched and had my heart broken by Japan Sinks 2020, so that was also fun x_X but the ending of it gave me a few ideas that I may use for this!
> 
> Also, I wrote a one-shot fic that was partially inspired by a dream, partially inspired by a commenter on chapter 2, so if your interested please check it out as well!


	4. Maddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day finally starts to wind to a close for the dispatchers, Maddie decides to call her boyfriend as she leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late I know. Apologizes for this chapter being months late, writers block hit me towards the end of this chapter and then depression and anxiety was waiting behind it with weapons to pummel me further haha >.< I then felt guilty about it taking so long and that made me anxious about posting the update, when I should have just kicked myself in the rear and posted it regardless. 
> 
> With that said though, please ermm...enjoy? this update.

Maddie was walking back to her station from the bathroom when Sue passed her, smiling as she patted Maddie's shoulder before turning and addressing the room.

"Ok people, today has been a long, difficult and challenging day for us all, and I'm proud of you all for your hard work and dedication today. With that being said, relief dispatcher's are starting to arrive." Sue paused and gestured at the elevators, where some people had just gotten off of one of them and we're heading towards the lockers.

"So I'm happy to say that your shifts are finally over, so go home, get some rest and be with your families. If your home is located in the inundation zone, or an area that has been evacuated, there are Red Cross and LA County representatives in the meeting room that can assist you with finding somewhere to stay if needed." Sue then headed towards said meeting room, as the call center started to buzz back to life again.

Maddie let out a sigh of relief as she headed to her station to log off and collect her things. As she finished logging off a minute later, someone nearby let out a loud yawn, turning her head to the right while smiling in amusement. "Wow Linda, sounds like you've been holding that in for a while." She teased in a light hearted tone.

The black woman laughed slightly before nodding her head and replying. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired, but..." She trailed off as her smile faltered before dropping into a frown. "...I don't know how well I'll be able to sleep tonight, or if I'll even be able to at all." She sighed out as she started logging out of her own system.

Stepping over, Maddie softly squeezed Linda's shoulder and smiled at her. "I'm not going to lie and say it'll be alright, but I will say that you did good today and I'm proud of you."

Linda glanced up at Maddie and smiled in reply. "Thanks Maddie, now go, -" She said as she started shooing Maddie away. "- I'm sure that firefighting calendar model boyfriend of yours is anxious to hear from you." She attempted to say with a serious face, but failed, snorting as she broke into laughter.

Maddie let out a small chuckle and rolled her eyes. "Real mature, Linda, did you get that line from my brother?" Maddie huffed out in faux exasperation before smiling and pulling her phone out, fingers sliding across the screen to unlock it. "Fine, I'll call him right now and just leave you then!" Maddie teased as she hit a quickdial and held the phone to her ear before starting to walk away, calling out. "Byeeeeee!" to Linda, who laughed even harder.

Walking towards the lockers, Maddie smiled when the call was answered and immediately started talking. "Hey Chim! Things are finally calming down here at dispatch, so I'm getting to head home. How are things going for you?" She prattled out cheerfully as she reached the lockers and started gathering her stuff, voicing a thought out loud to her boyfriend who hadn't had a chance to reply yet. "By the way don't let me forget to ask Evan how the movie he was taking Christopher to was." Maddie faltered, as a small gasping noise came through the speaker.

"Howie...?" Maddie softly questioned as she heard her boyfriend break into sobs. "Howie, what's wrong? Are you ok? Where are you?" She rapidly asked out of instinct, despite knowing logically that it was probably too much at once, but to his credit, Chim was able to somewhat respond.

"No. VA." Chim choked out before sobbing. "Maddie, oh God, Maddie, I..." Chim's voice then broke down into incoherent sobs.

"Howie I'm on my way, ok?" Maddie quickly replied, worry filling her as she grabbed her purse and quickly shoved her things inside while listening to her boyfriend sobbing on the other end of the call. Closing her locker door and quickly leaving the locker room and was heading for the elevators when Chim spoke up again.

"Chris...Buck...were at the pier." Chim gasped out between sobs, causing Maddie to freeze in the hallway. **_(The pier? But Evan said they were going to a movie...wait...oh. Oh. Don't start panicking yet, Evan is a trained firefighter, he's strong, resourceful and a quick thinker, he's ok...but... Christopher...oh no.)_**

Maddie bit her lip as she asked, voice faltering in worry. "Howie...did something happen to Christopher?" **_(Oh god, if something did happen to him then Evan will blame himself and be devastated...oh god what if...no Madeline, you can't think that way, Christopher may have gotten injured but there's no way Evan would have lost him.)_** Maddie was broken out of her thoughts by a sudden outburst through the speaker.

"NO! Chris is ok." Chim half yelled, half sobbed. "I'm sorry Maddie, I'm sorry. 'msorry" Chim sobbed out.

Maddie sighed in relief at the news that Christopher was ok, before furrowing her brows in confusion as to why her boyfriend was sobbing out that he was sorry. **_(Wait...is it because he suddenly yelled? Is he worried about that potentially reminding me...)_** Maddie shook her head to clear away the thought, as she started to reply, Chim sobbed out a long rambling sentence.

"OhgodmsorryMaddiehe'sgone."

Maddie tilted her head in confusion as she tried to make sense of what her boyfriend just said. "Who's gone?" She asked.

"Maddiehe'sgoneBuck'sgonehe'sgone'msorry'msorry" Chim cried out.

"...What." Is all Maddie was able to say as her boyfriend descended into incoherent sobs again. A few seconds passed before Maddie gasped as she realized what her boyfriend had just rambled out. "Buck..." she softly said as her grip on her phone loosened, it falling to the floor with a clatter, the noise causing a few people to glance her way, as she started crying. "Evan..." And with that, she collapsed to the floor wailing.  
  
"NOOOOO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I came to the decision (months ago lolwhoops) that Maddie's initial reaction will end up being split into two chapters, separated by Hen and Eddie's chapter. And I vaguely have those two chapters plotted out, I just need to write them. After that, I think I'm going to do a chapter that has the other side characters finding out about his death, and then a time-skip to the receiving where there will be lots of tears, some shouting, some physical assaulting, and some drama.
> 
> Also, I am heavily debating about not writing the reactions of the boys(Christopher, Harry and Denny) because for one, I don't know if I could do a good job with them, and two, I figure some of you may not want to see their initial reactions. If I do write it, I may combine them into one chapter and have each boys part be small...I don't know yet, feel free to leave me your thoughts on it if you want.


	5. Hen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After successfully convincing Eddie to rest, Hen goes to look for the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the next chapter. I'm still not happy with it because something feels off about it and I have no idea what or why, but I promised it so.

Hen carefully stood up from where she'd been sitting at the bottom of the cot, trying to not disturb the sleeping father and son with her movements. It had been surprisingly easy for her and Eddie to get Chris calmed down enough to fall asleep, the poor boy must have been exhausted after the ordeal he had been put through today. Convincing Eddie that he needed to stay with Christopher and that it was a bad idea for him to go running off into the night alone to hunt for Buck had been… much more difficult. Even more so because they had to whisper argue so as to not wake Chris, and because Hen also felt the almost overwhelming desire to be out looking for the 118's human golden retriever.

Carefully stepping further out into the hallway away from the cot and the sleeping Diazes, Hen anxiously looked at her phone, her message to Chim still unanswered despite roughly fifteen minutes passing. Her messages to Athena and Bobby were also unanswered, and unread, which made her even more anxious. Switching over to the group chat that contained all of the 118 crew, along with a few former 118'ers who were now with other stations, Hen quickly read the most recent message before replying.

**Lobo: Hey, letting Cap and the rest of you know that the Chief is sending our engine down to Long Beach to assist in S &R.  
Lobo: 'nother wave unexpectedly hit down there a bit ago and was larger than the rest, it took out a place that LBFD&LBPD had set up as a staging area, so our engine may be gone for a while.**

**Hen: Be careful and come back safe, Engine 3. I'll make sure Cap knows what's going on.**

**Lobo: Hey! We're not the ones that has the two most reckless crew in the station, so you can't fuss at us.**

**Ella: IDK, Lobs, there was that time with Jace...**

**Jace: Don't. Even. I s2g I will open this door and jump out of this truck if you finish that.**

**Lobo:** **Hes seriously putting his hand on his seatbelt to unbuckle it!**

**Hen: Firefighter Jace you better not, or so help me. And Paramedic Ella, you better apologize right now.**

**Ella: ok! ok! I'm sorry I brought it up.**

**Jace: ...yes Hen, sorry Hen. I'll behave.**

**Lobo: LOL, TY to Mother Hen for fixing that.  
**

**Hen: Yw, I've gtg now, need to find out where Cap & Chim have gotten off to here at the VA.  
  
Imi: Children, your all children. :P  
**

Hen shook her head with a smile as she pocketed her phone, she loved the 118 but sometimes it seemed like they received all of the more boisterous recruits and transfers.

Taking a breath, Hen started down the hallway to go see if Bobby and Chim were at their vehicles in the back, and from there she figured she'd circle around to the tents in the main parking lot, before coming back in.

As she reached a pair of doors leading out to the rear of the hospital, the sound of a sniffle and a woman speaking caught her attention, making her pause, before she approached the hallway the voice was coming from.

"I'm so sorry to have to ask this, but can you describe the victim so I can get a body bag of an appropriate size?"

Hen stopped at the intersection between the hallways as the nurse finished speaking to a person she couldn't see, but she did note the gurney in the hallway, and guessing from what the nurse said it was someone preparing to move a body. Hen shook her head sadly and turned to walk away when the other person spoke after a shuddering breath, causing her to whirl around in shock as she recognized the voice.

"H..he's an adult male, six two, maybe six three...broad shouldered..."

Hen stood in shock as she listened to the voice describe the person. **_(It can't be...it couldn't be...it just couldn't.)_ ** She thought as her heart sank as the voice continued speaking.

"...about two hundred and for- ...no, that was before..... he's probably about two hundred and fifteen pounds..." Chim trailed off, but thankfully the nurse nodded before she responded.

"Ok, I think a large body bag should work, I'll be right back with it. And again, I'm sorry."

She reached out and patted Chim's arm before turning the opposite direction and heading down the hallway. After the nurse had walked a short distance, Chim leaned against the wall and let out a loud sob, not noticing Hen approaching until she spoke, startling him.

"Chim...it isn’t… is it...?" Hen fearfully asked the question that she felt her heart already knew the answer to given the pain in her chest and the tears starting to form in her eyes.

Chim jumped at Hen's appearance and question, before opening and closing his mouth several times in an attempt to reply, before he just solemnly nodded his head in confirmation as he broke down crying again.

Hen rushed to Chim, wrapping her arms around him and letting his exhausted weight carry them both to their knees as he wrapped his arms around her and tightly squeezed her back while sobbing into her shoulder.

Hen hugged her partner, her best friend, closer to her as he sobbed. **_(No, no, this isn't right. This isn't fair. Why. Why Buck. Why. Just why.)_ ** She thought as she started sobbing as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you go, Hen finding out about Buck. And if any of you can figure out what seems off, please feel free to let me know because I still feel like it's...off.
> 
> Also, hope you enjoy my attempt to bring a bit of light-heartedness into this with the group chat! And as I wrote this, I decided that Lobo, Jace, Ella and Imi will be members of the 118 in other fics I write as well, so I'll probably write up a document describing them and post it at some point (soon hopefully)


	6. Update on story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >.>' I'm so sorry for ghosting ya'll.

Hiiii, first off thank you everyone who has commented on and kudo'd this story (I'm still literally getting kudos notifications like every other day still!) I want to apologize for the lack of updates, I have honestly had the next chapter written since like, three days after my last update but I just.. something about it just feels off to me and I've wracked my brain over it and can't figure out why I'm not 100% pleased with it. That being said, I plan on making myself polish it up and throw it up here before the 25th, and then moving on to the chapters after 5, of which I anticipate there will be around...4? 

I don't recall if I mentioned it but Chapter 5 is going to be Hen's chapter, the next one will Maddie Pt2/Josh/Linda/Sue/Buckley Parents, after that is Eddie, which I plan to followup with a chapter with the reactions of minor/side characters (Abby, Ali, Carla, Eddie's Abuela and Pepa, Micheal, Karen, and the kids.) Followed with Buck's memorial service (In which I may include what Buck experienced, idk just yet). After that I hope to do a short 2-3 chapter AU (which can be taken as the main universe if you want a more positive ending for this I guess?) where Buck barley survives. 

In other news, I have also almost fully written a second chapter to what was supposed to be the one shot fic I posted, and I have ideas for a Buck/Albert fic, a fic that is going to be Buck/OMC, Eddie/OMC, Buck/Eddie/OMC, and because I'm a horrible person, a Buck whump fic starring COVID. So...yeah, wish me luck and the willpower to make myself do all this.

Also, I've only watched S4 up to the third episode, as I need to finish S1 of Lone Star and then watch the crossover and stuff, so please refrain from any spoilers if you can, especially in regards to the Buckley parents, who will, at least in this fic, be named Reginald and Caroline, and not whatever their actual canon names are.

Annnnd with that I'm going to shut up now ^.^' once again I'm sorry for just. Vanishing. I'm not the greatest at commiting to stuff for long periods of time. And then other times I will pour 200 hours into a single game in a month, yay ADHD and depression! Ok seriously shutting up now.


End file.
